


Shock

by cumanakecil



Category: Bleach
Genre: Humor, Infantrum Challenge - Unpredictable Death, Oneshot, Tragedy
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-17
Updated: 2011-06-17
Packaged: 2017-10-21 04:04:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/220710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cumanakecil/pseuds/cumanakecil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dari dulu, Renji tak pernah suka rumah sakit. Namun kisah hari itu akan mengubah semuanya. A story about Renji and his hospitalized day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shock

**Author's Note:**

> _First fic on this fandom. Enjoy :)_

"Ungg.."

Semua putih. Renji membuka matanya perlahan. Bau obat yang menyengat menguar dari udara di sekelilingnya. Pemuda itu mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Sorotan matahari dari jendela di sebelah kanan pemuda itu mau tak mau harus membuat kedua matanya menyesuaikan mata untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Rumah sakit? Otak sang pemuda mulai bekerja—meruntun kejadian-kejadian yang baru terjadi beberapa hari yang lalu. Sudah berapa lama ia di sini? Tiga hari? Satu minggu? Ia merasa telah tidur sangat lama. Ia bahkan bermimpi aneh-aneh. Mulai dari Rukia yang bertransformasi menjadi setinggi Yoruichi-san—entah bagaimana caranya tapi itu menyeramkan—sampai Ichigo yang muncul di konser Super Junior Show 3 beberapa waktu lalu—ikut ngedance Sorry Sorry dan Bonamana.

Kepalanya masih terasa agak pening, tetapi Renji mulai bisa mengingat kejadian beberapa waktu lalu—setidaknya sampai ia jatuh pingsan entah beberapa hari kemarin. Hollow berkekuatan besar kembali muncul ke dunia manusia dan kebetulan dunia Shinigami sedang kosong—semua orang sedang sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing. Maka dipanggillah dirinya sebagai orang yang tak melakukan apa-apa untuk mengurusi Hollow yang satu itu.

'Dasar seenaknya, tahu aku belum sembuh benar waktu itu. Gini nih akibatnya,' Renji menggerundel sebal. Ia berusaha untuk bangun, tetapi bagian perutnya terasa sangat sakit. Maka ia hanya menaikkan bagian atas kasur rumah sakitnya hingga posisinya seperti duduk walaupun masih senderan.

Dan kedua matanya membulat lebar saat menyadari keadaan tubuhnya.

'Whoa. Aku yang terlalu bersemangat atau Hollow waktu itu memang sangat kuat?'

Cengiran kecil terpampang di wajah Renji ketika melihat seluruh tubuhnya benar-benar dibalut perban. Biasanya, separah-parah dirinya terluka, ia akan selalu minta untuk dirawat di rumah saja. Selain tak suka bau rumah sakit, setidaknya di rumah masih banyak yang bisa dilakukan—bukan, bukan menyapu atau mencuci baju, ia bisa bertemu orang-orang di sekitarnya dan tak merasa bosan.

Sekarang?

Kosong. Ingin rasanya Renji kabur dari rumah sakit, tapi sepertinya luka kemarin sangat parah. Dan dengan segala macam kabel dan infus yang membelit tubuhnya, bagaimana bisa ia keluar dengan selamat? Sekali salah cabut bisa-bisa indicator itu langsung mendatar tiba-tiba.

Ugh, harus ngapain… Pemuda berambut merah itu melayangkan pandangan ke sekitar. Tak ada yang bisa diamati atau utak-atik. Zanpakutou miliknya pun sepertinya diletakkan di rumah. TV sedang menayangkan berita seperti biasa—kali ini ramalan cuaca. Renji menghela napas panjang. Ia menolehkan kepala ke kanan dan—

—heey, sepertinya dia tak begitu dilupakan. Cengiran terpampang lebar di wajah Renji saat dirinya melihat beberapa benda yang sepertinya dibawakan orang-orang yang menjenguknya saat ia belum sadarkan diri. Buah-buahan—oleh-oleh standar—, sekotak cokelat, buku bacaan—tak tahukah mereka kalau Renji bukan orang yang tahan untuk diam dan membaca buku? —, segelas juice jeruk, bahkan ada yang memberikan sekotak permainan monopoli dan catur—setidakwaras itukah dirinya di mata orang-orang sampai mereka mengira kalau ia bisa bermain monopoli dan catur sendirian?

Melihat tak ada yang menarik, akhirnya pemuda itu hanya melengos pelan dan kembali menyenderkan kepalanya.

Namun beberapa detik kemudian, pemuda itu bangun kembali. Bukan Renji namanya kalau bisa diam bahkan hanya semenit saja tanpa melakukan apa-apa. Pemuda itu hanya bisa berhenti bergerak saat tidur—itupun masih dengan mengigau dan beberapa kali sebulan berjalan dalam tidur.

'Uh, harus berapa kali sih bilang ke mereka aku benci rumah sakit?'

Menggerutu lagi. Dasar Abarai. Memajukan bibir, ia kembali menoleh ke kanan dan mengambil segelas juice yang diletakkan di sana. Dahinya mengerinyit dan ia spontan mengeluarkan lidahnya saat indera perasa itu menyentuh cairan kuning itu—asam sekali. Yah, biarlah. Daripada diam saja.

Dua menit dihabiskan oleh sang shinigami untuk memindahkah setengah gelas cairan asam itu ke perutnya.

 _Drrt. Drrrt. Drrrrrt._

Handphone yang terletak di atas meja berbunyi. Renji menolehkan kepalanya malas. Jangan bertanya kenapa di dunia makhluk itu ada handphone—mungkin beberapa dari mereka membawanya sebagai souvenir setelah menangkap hollow di dunia manusia. Ah, entahlah. Lagipula itu bukan hal penting.

Masih dengan sedotan di mulut, shinigami itu meraih handphonenya dan membaca apa yang tertera di layarnya. _One message received._

 _.  
_

 _From : Ikkaku_

 _Yo, Renji! Sudah sadar? Aku telepon ya,_

 _.  
_

Dan beberapa detik setelah shinigami itu membaca pesan tersebut, handphone di tangannya bergetar lagi—namun dengan gambar telepon dan tulisan 'Ikkaku' tertera besar di sana. Merasa senang karena akhirnya ada teman untuk mengobrol, dengan semangat Renji menekan tombol hijau di keypad handphonenya dan langsung menempelkan alat komunikasi itu ke telinga.

"…!"

 _Eh..?_

" _Yo! Renji! Akhirnya kau sadar juga. Kau merindukan temanmu yang satu ini kan? Asal kau tahu saja—Geez, bisakah kalian diam? Aku berbicara dengan Renji sekarang!—ah, maaf, gangguan kecil. Jadi? Bagaimana kabarmu kawan? Terakhir kali aku menjengukmu kau terlihat seperti mumi hahahaha!"_

"…."

A-ada apa ini? Renji melotot kaget. suaranya—ia tak bisa bicara! Tak ada suara yang mau keluar!

" _Oi, kenapa kau diam saja?"_

Renji menggelengkan kepalanya tak percaya. Ada apa dengan pita suara miliknya? Tak cukupkah rupanya yang kini sudah seperti mumi funky berambut merah—bahkan sesuatu mengganggu kemampuan berbicaranya! Hollow tak berperikehollowan—ah, Abarai itu menggerundel lagi. Ia tak bisa membayangkan dirinya tak bisa bersuara lagi seumur hidup. Uh oh. Itu gawat.

" _Halloooo ada orang di sana? hey—eh? Apa? Hmm, oke oke, —sepertinya kita lebih baik kirim pesan saja. Kututup ya!"_

Klik.

Namun shinigami yang merana di rumah sakit itu sepertinya sudah meledak duluan.

.

 _To : Ikkaku_

 _APA YANG TERJADI DENGAN SUARAKU?_

 _.  
_

Tak sampai satu menit kemudian, handphone Renji bergetar lagi. Pemuda itu langsung membuka pesan itu dengan sangat _tidak-nyelow._

.

 _From : Ikkaku_

 _Wow, wow, tenang kawan. Mereka bilang memang ada yang salah dengan pita suaramu. Tapi nanti bisa berfungsi lagi kok. Tinggal tunggu waktu._

 _.  
_

Dan pemuda berambut merah itu langsung membalas pesan itu—masih dengan caps lock yang tidak dilepas.

.

 _To : Ikkaku_

 _SAMPAI KAPAN?_

 _.  
_

 _From : Ikkaku_

 _Entahlah. 3 tahun lagi? :p_

 _.  
_

Renji melotot kaget membaca balasan tak tahu belas kasihan dari teman botaknya itu.

.

 _To : Ikkaku_

 _DEMI APA? Mati sajalah._

 _.  
_

Renji menyenderkan punggungnya ke kasur di belakangnya. Tiga tahun tanpa bicara? Apakah mereka sudah gila? Bisa-bisa ia lupa duluan bagaimana caranya membaca kata-kata yang terdiri dari 26 huruf yang digabung-gabungkan atau bahkan lupa bagaimana cara menyuarakan apa yang ada di pikirannya!

.

 _From : Ikkaku_

 _Sepertinya lebih baik kita berbicara lewat telepon saja. Aku tahu kau pasti tak sabaran kalau menunggu pesan balasan dariku. Tapi aku tak ada pulsa T_T_

 _.  
_

Renji mendengus kecil saat membaca tulisan yang kini tertera di layar handphonenya itu. Tch, apa katanya? Tak sabar?

.

 _To : Ikkaku_

 _Simpan hidungmu. Jangan harap aku mau menunggu pesan darimu ya. Biar aku yang telepon—aku kan modal 8D ah ya, tadi sepertinya berisik sekali. Ada apa di sana?_

 _.  
_

Setelah memastikan pesannya terkirim, Renji segera membuka contact di handphonenya dan menghubungi Ikkaku. Pemuda itu menyeruput juice jeruknya sementara nada tunggu masih berbunyi dari speaker handphonenya.

Klik.

" _Hoi! Pertama, dengar ya, aku bukannya nggak modal. Aku ini orang yang sibuk jadi harus menghubungi banyak kenalan. Memangnya kau, nganggur terus tiap hari,"_

Renji memajukan bibirnya sebal. Apa-apaan dia. Pemuda itu melanjutkan menghabiskan juicenya sambil mendengarkan ocehan teman botaknya dari ujung sana.

" _Ah ya, kau tanya ada apa di sini? Dasar nggak update. Makanya, tidur jangan lama-lama. Tiga bulan, kau ketinggalan banyak hal menarik tau."_

WUT? Tiga bulan? Renji shock. Selama itu kah dia menghilang dari dunia dan pingsan tak berdaya di ruangan ini? Ugh, Ikkaku benar. Dirinya pasti ketinggalan banyak sekali hal.

" _Berterimakasihlah padaku karena aku yang berbaik hati memberitahumu. Ucapkan selamat pada kedua teman kita—Ichigo Kurosaki dan Rukia Kuchiki sedang melaksanakan pernikahan mereka hari ini~!"_

BHUUUUUUUUUUUUFF

Cairan juice jeruk terlempar sejauh beberapa meter ke udara. Sang penyembur terbatuk-batuk—sepertinya beberapa tetes minuman itu salah masuk, malah ke tenggorokannya. Dan sayangnya kondisi sekitar leher Renji sedang tidak baik—sedang ada luka di sana. Itu sebabnya suara shinigami itu tak mau keluar. Ditambah dengan sentuhan cairan asam dari juice yang salah masuk itu—pasti sangat menyiksa.

Mati-matian Renji berusaha memencet tombol untuk memanggil perawat. Ia masih saja terbatuk-batuk—setiap batuk yang ia keluarkan menambah sakit di tenggorokannya. Pengelihatannya mendadak kabur—rasanya sakit sekali. Pemuda itu tak bisa bernapas dengan lancar. Seakan ada ribuan jarum yang menghujam tenggorokannya tatkala ia berusaha menghirup udara untuk mengisi paru-parunya yang mulai kehabisan oksigen.

Piip. Piip. Piip. Piip.

Dan indikator yang menunjukkan detak jantungnya pun kini membentuk garis lurus. Berbunyi dengan memilukan—mengantarkan satu nyawa yang kini telah melayang ke atas sana.

"Pernikahannya berlangsung sangat khidmat—ah, rasanya ingin menangis melihat kini ada satu pasangan bahagia, ahahaha. Harusnya kau datang, Rukia-san cantik sekali dengan gaun pengantinnya. Kau mendengarkanku kan? Yah, aku tahu kau mau menitipkan selamat. Tenang, sahabatmu yang baik ini akan menyampaikannya pada pasangan baru berbahagia ini…—"

 

 _  
_

**Author's Note:**

> HUAHAHAHUA. Ending yang tidak elit sekali saudara-saudara. Ya, Renji beneran mati di sana. Maafkan saya.. *bows* *bows*
> 
> Humornya ngena kah? Uh, pasti kaku ya OTL. Fic pertama di fandom Bleach~ salam kenal para penduduk asli *salam salaman*
> 
> Nggak komentar banyak. Fic ini sudah terlalu nista 8D any comment?


End file.
